


I Don't Wanna Break Theses Chains

by MissGillette



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mute Link, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sub Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/pseuds/MissGillette
Summary: Eager to submit, Link offers himself to Mipha to use however she wants.Months ago, he’d asked her to tie him down and do whatever she wanted with him—slap him, tease him, anything she wanted.





	I Don't Wanna Break Theses Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Title of fic taken from Alice Cooper's "Poison." Song has nothing to do with the fic lol.
> 
> *head in hands* I don't even like het. But I wanted sweet, seemingly-docile Mipha topping the FUCK out of Link. So I wrote it. There's just SOMETHING about Link that makes me break all my rules. Can't believe I wrote het. I just... Mmm....
> 
> Wanna make it official? [Follow this](http://missgillette.tumblr.com)

With his hands bound above his head, further bound to the bed, he can only look at the beautiful Zora Champion. She watches him struggle and buck off the bed with the same, coy smile she gives him during everyday conversation. Link mistaking Mipha’s soft way of speaking and meekness had been a mistake. He’d been ecstatic when she’d agreed to blow off a little steam with him. Months ago, he’d asked her to tie him down and do whatever she wanted with him—slap him, tease him, anything she wanted. He’d expected the pretty, silver chains around his wrists, but he hadn’t expected the absolute divine caress of a warm, magical device between his legs. Even now, with her standing nearby and holding the same toy, he never gets over how amazing it feels. She hadn’t agreed to fucking him herself, never agrees to that. But apparently the Zora are well versed and enthusiastic in using magic for sexual needs. She’d shown him the flat, blue and grey rocks connected by silver thread woven around them before tying all ten of them around his cock. She hadn’t even touched him to arouse him, but the moment they were secure, they warmed up and seemed to vibrate against him. They’re one of her favorite things to use on him, and she uses them on him now. 

Link bites back a groan as their movements increase in tempo, exciting his skin and making him gush. Mipha chuckles quietly at all his thrashing and pitiful whining. She’s too far away to touch even with his foot—not that he would. His favorite toy of hers is ready and waiting in her little hands. She strokes it like he wants her to stroke him, but he knows she never will. It’s the same grey as the stones and is even speckled like them. But Link watches the surface of it give in her hands like flesh would. It’s bigger than anything he’s ever taken before, but he wants it. He pleads with his eyes and arches up for her, showing off his toned and scarred body. Her dainty fingers have traced every horn slash, ever arrow pucker on him. Again, she’d tied him down while caressing him and made him come without ever touching his cock. Link’s eye rolls back as she steps closer, murmurs the spell that controls the stones tied around his pitiful cock. They return to a low buzz so that he’ll stay hard but won’t come. 

“Ready?” She asks, voice still soft like he isn’t begging her to fuck him. 

He forces his eyes open to watch her pretty, golden ones wander over his sweaty skin, lingering on his cock that oozes precome down the stones and the silver thread. He jerks up, hoping maybe she’ll touch him. But she giggles at his wanton bucking and moaning and flattens him to the bed with a single hand on his diaphragm. She’s incredibly strong, able to pin him when they spar. He loves it, especially when she roughs him up if she thinks he’s lost on purpose. Link kicks his thighs apart and arches his chest off the bed. She likes how sensitive he is, likes making him come just by talking to him and teasing his nipples. Her smooth hands graze up his trembling thighs, claws marking up ten, perfect red lines behind them. She’s already made him finger himself while she watched, so he’s loose and ready, oil still dripping out of him. Link yanks on his chains at the first, strangely warm graze of the fake cock against his hole. 

“This may feel… Strange, at first,” she coos to him, pinching his inner thigh to bruise him. It just makes his cock jump. “But you can take it, Link. I know you can.” 

She lets him get used to the weight and warmth of something so large inside him. He almost wants her to slam it all in at once and let him cry through the stretch. But she shushes his whines and feeds it to him slowly, inch by inch until he’s a moaning, drooling mess. Link’s eyes had rolled back in his head at the first inch spearing him open, but now he forces them to focus and look up at Mipha. She catches him glancing at her and smiles before directing her hungry gaze where he’s stuffed full of this Zora sex toy. No Hylian could ever fill him this way. He doubts he could come with so much inside him. She hums while watching him squirm and murmurs a different spell. The smooth surface of the cock in him changes, and little bumps and ridges form while the whole thing is still inside him. Link nearly bites his tongue while screaming and bucking off the bed again. The nubs on it move around on their own, rolling back and forth through his tight entrance and over his prostate. The stones around his cock ramp up again, and the one strung tightly across the underside of his head is particularly energetic. He sees stars as it rumbles against the skin, teasing him where his foreskin connects to his head. 

“See?” Mipha says sweetly to him, talking to him like he’s a child. “I knew you could handle it. My darling Link.” 

Eyes refusing to stay in focus, Link slams his head into the pillow under it. Mipha stays by the edge of the bed, drawing a knee up. He yanks on his chains even harder as she pets her own thigh, drawing his eye between her legs. She’s not like a Hylian girl—not flowery, or hairy, or pink. Zora anatomy is still a wonder to him. But he’s had her hands fisted in his hair to drive his mouth harder against the place where she’s soft enough to know that he loves it. Zora as a whole are smooth between their legs, not giving any indication of genitals. He’s seen a Zora male aroused before, two huge cocks sliding out of a slit that’s soft to the touch. Again, she’d watched while Link pleasured one of the guards assigned to her—watched him choke on a cock while the other came on his face, watched him tremble while he took both of another guard in his ass, mouth still occupied. But she’s not the only one who likes to watch, and Link can’t look away from her smooth fingertips petting at the sides of that soft spot he knows is warm and wet. Mipha only shivers a little bit while dipping two fingers inside herself, mindful of her claws. How she does it without hurting herself, he’ll never know. But she rocks into her own thrusts, spreading her thighs open wider so he can see. Link groans and glances up at her, desperate for her to touch him, to let him taste. 

Mipha hums while dragging her fingers out, spreading them as strings of her slick stick to them. She hovers over Link with a knee still sunk next to him and grabs his chin with her clean hand. His mouth is her target, and she wipes the sticky mess on his red, bitten lips. 

“Open,” she coos to him. 

And he does, sucking her fingers into his mouth and groaning around them louder than before. His eyes roll back at the taste of her. He knows she doesn’t taste like anything, but he can’t help but judge it as sweeter than honey and perfect. Link minds his teeth as she thrusts her fingers into his mouth, fucking him almost like he’d wanted. The stones around his cock haven’t stopped vibrating, and the toy in his ass still rubs against him, still sends little nubs to batter against his sweet spot. He’s out of his mind with so much attention to his sensitive places, mouth and ass full like he wants. Link fades out a bit while darting his tongue between Mipha’s fingers, teasing her with a mockery of his favorite reward for pleasing her. She removes her fingers with one last, harsh thrust all the way to the back of his throat. That leaves him panting and gasping, trembling on the bed from such sweet, rough treatment. 

The mattress shifts under him, but he’s too gone to notice. Warm thighs, cream-colored and thick, trap his head from trashing about. Weight on his chest further pins him to the bed, and Link groans like a drunken fool while blinking up at Mipha. She smiles down at him and pets blond bangs out of his eyes with her dry hand. He pants harder and harder, trying to scoot down to get at the soft spot between her legs. She hums though and tangles her gentle fingers in his hair, yanking his head back. He gushes at the rough treatment and begs her with little whines and his eyes. If he could speak, he’d beg her to use him, to ignore his body and seek out her own orgasm however she wanted so long as he could be a part of it. Mipha must appreciate his pitiful, blue eyes begging her, because she scoots up on her knees and lowers herself to his lips. 

With the firm hand in his hair, Link can’t dive in like he wants. But he closes his eyes and traces the slit between her legs, petting the cream-colored skin around it. He knows it blushes a very pale pink when she’s aroused, and her slick always attracts his eye, shining in the light. He groans with his tongue still out, letting the sound of it tingle across her skin. Mipha jerks his head via his hair, grinding her body against his mouth. Link tucks his teeth behind his lips to not hurt her and seals his mouth over her in a mockery of a kiss. She’s never very loud when she allows him to touch her, and now isn’t any different. His ears have to strain past her thighs gripping him to catch the breathy, little gasp she makes. All of her sounds and the way she throbs against his tongue just adds more fuel to the roaring fire behind his navel. Link groans tightly against her while licking up at down the slit, trying to coax her open. A little jerk of her hips spreads herself on his tongue, and Link’s whole body shivers when he dives inside her. 

Mipha sits up at the first, shallow thrust of Link’s tongue. He whines and arches up despite her tight fist in his hair. A few the strands rip from his head, but he doesn’t care. He whines and begs like a man dying in the desert, desperate for a drink of water. Mipha catches her breath above him and guides his head up. She doesn’t grind into his face anymore, but holds him only close enough to touch her with his tongue. He gets the message and lets his mouth hang open while lapping at her. She bites out a groan and slurs another spell, the one making the cock in him vibrate just like the stones. He squeals and licks at her faster, digging his tongue deeper into the slit to make her happy. Her voice floats over him, dialing up the magic in the toys torturing him. She won’t let him come first, but she’ll keep him on the edge until she’s satisfied. Link moans with his tongue still hanging out, eyebrows pinched together as the pain from her fist in his hair mixes with all the pleasure down below. She rocks a little into his sloppy laps at her slit and sits down just enough for Link to thrust inside her again. Mipha shakes and pants out little gasps, thighs trembling around Link’s head. 

Dainty fingers yanks his head back to the bed as Mipha sits on his face again. But this time she uses both hands to hold his head still and drags her body across his lips and chin. He stays still after the first gush of wetness on his tongue, knowing she’s almost there. Moans growing louder to add vibrations to his tongue, Link stabs into her and tries to seal his lips around her slit again. Link peeks a blue eye open just in time to watch Mipha’s shoulders arch up around her neck and the powerful muscles under her navel jump. She seizes around his tongue and forces all her slight weight onto his neck and head. She could crush him between her thighs, and he’d welcome it. Link scrambles at his chains wanting to hold her to him while he licks through every last wave of her orgasm. But touching her isn’t allowed, this he knows. He’s a mess between his own legs just from the privilege of tasting her and her using him. 

The hands in his blond hair relax as Mipha slumps above him. He catches sight of her nearly black eyes peering down at him, and he’s quick to shut his own. She’s still panting, still trembling above and around his head when she whispers the last spell. Now, the cock in him has a mind of its own as it thrusts into him like a man would. Link’s legs bend like they’re propped up on broad shoulders, and he rocks into the bed to the rhythm of the powerful thrusts splitting him open. He cries and yells between Mipha’s legs and tries to trash his head in her hands. But she keeps him still so she can look at him while he comes. The stones pick up their intense vibrations, too, and soon he’s just a bundle of nerves that are over sensitive and buzzing. He’s not a person anymore when the cock inside him shrinks down just enough to let him come. He’d been too full to do it, but nubs on it circle around and around his sweet spot and make him nearly pass out. He comes without making a sound, just held between Mipha’s thighs with his cheeks pink and his mouth hanging open. Mipha coos at him and pets his hair, but he’s not there to witness any of it. His hips jerk to each spurt of come her magic drags out of him. 

Cold air rushes in as Mipha lifts off his chest and face. But he’s too blissed out to really notice. The taste of her is still heavy in his mouth, on his chin. He whimpers when she slides the cock out of him, picks at the knot holding the stones tied to his dick. Twitching and overly sensitive, Link covers his privates with a thigh once she takes everything away. If she were watching someone fuck him, she’d tell the other person to play with his cock until it was hard again, to fuck him again without cleaning him up. But there’s no one else here—just him and her. The chains tying him up slacken, and the slight warmth of her cold-blooded body settles near his head. She won’t hold him or cuddle him, but she’ll pet him and murmur sweet praises in his ears until he comes back. Her claws ghost over the red welts on his wrists, healing them just enough to where they don’t hurt. The others will ask about them, especially Zelda, but silence is his greatest weapon. He’ll wear them with pride under his gloves until they heal completely, only for Mipha to happily mark him up again. Link presses his face to Mipha’s outer thigh and drifts for a while, knowing she has him.


End file.
